


Planning To Rob A Bank? Only Slightly Illegal

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Heist Au, But I Never Write The Heist Because I Don't Want To Research (One Day; Eventually) [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eavesdropping, Gen, but it's not a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Phil's conscious catches up with him. Then he remembers that he can't stop them and that prison will be really bad of their mental health.
Relationships: Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Heist Au, But I Never Write The Heist Because I Don't Want To Research (One Day; Eventually) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Planning To Rob A Bank? Only Slightly Illegal

“Phil.”

Wilbur stops the three of them right before they turn the corner to their planning room. Putting a finger to his lips, he listens. Tommy and Tubbo get the memo and cease their conversation.

“Look I get it. You have morals. You’ve always been the realist between us. But those kids are going to do it anyways. Can’t you see me in them?”

Tommy puffs out is chest.

“Are you going to let little Whalbur get caught because you refused to help him with his shenanigans?”

Wilbur freezes. It’s been a while since he’s been called that. He hasn’t heard that nickname since kindergarten.

“Are you? You helped me Phil. You are my right hand man.”

“I’m a teacher. I’m their teacher.” He sounded defeated.

“And they think that you are 100 times cooler and haven’t outed you yet.”

“I need to set a good example,” Phil reasoned.

“They finish their homework before planning.”

“Techno. I can’t.”

“Are you seriously going to do that to Whalbur?”

“Jordan’s is a lost cause, there’s too much stuff. We can’t do it. They can’t do it. I don’t have contacts of people to help us do it. Not anymore.”

“Phil.”

“Yes?”

“Enjoy having your evenings back. We’ll be here when you get bored or your conscious starts screaming at you.”

“Oh Fuck off.” He sighed in deeply. The boys can hear the chair scrape the ground a bit. “I don’t have contacts.”

“Sure you do. Just because it’s been a while doesn’t mean that people don’t remember that we did them good.”

“They might have moved one.”

“You don’t know until you try.”

Phil groaned. “You think the kids have any contacts from the street?”

“We could ask them.”

Tubbo sucked in a breath.

“No. No. I’m going to pretend that they aren’t around that corner more a few minutes more.”

Techno let out a full body laugh. “Shall we leave them to it?”

“No. Tommy didn’t hand in the homework yesterday.”

Wilbur and Tubbo shot Tommy a look. He shrunk a little.

“So what you’re saying,” Techno started. “Is that we need to have a meet up every afternoon about how to rob a bank so Tommy gets his biology work done?”

Pause.

All five of them broke down into gasping giggles in their respective areas of the meeting house.

* * *

“I’m hoping we are going to go through with the slightly illegal plan.”

Phil stared at Tommy incredulously. “Slightly?”

“Only slightly,” Techno said. “And yes. Yes we are.”


End file.
